


Все будет хорошо

by chibi_zoisy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mental Instability
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy
Summary: Он, она, психбольница. Люцифер танцует с помпонами. Никакого сюжета, господа.





	Все будет хорошо

За молочно-белыми стеклами окон синькой в банке концентрируются сумерки, просачиваются в коридоры, заливают их до середины. На посту путеводным маяком зажигается лампа, и мимо нее - из полутьмы в полутьму - проплывает медсестра. Вечерний прием лекарств уже окончен, и оба санитара переглядываются:  
\- В сто шестнадцатую, миссис?  
\- Мисс, - улыбка у нее приятная, намекающая, но в темноте это улыбка Чеширского Кота, многозначительная.  
"Ампулы и рецептурные бланки с печатями у меня. И нет, не у меня в кармане и не в шкафчике. Не считай меня дурой и готовь наличные".  
"Я знаю, где ты был и что делал позавчера, когда сказался больным и не вышел на работу. Да, это тоже моя работа - все о тебе знать".  
Этот молчаливый намек - каждому по одному, при приеме запить водой - медленно растворяется в темноте, намного медленнее, чем исчезает сама медсестра Мастерс. Санитары долго смотрят ей вслед немигающими глазами, один по-рыбьи разевает рот, но закрывает его, не издав ни звука.  
Слышно, как проворачивается ключ в замке, мягкий стук двери. На секунду лампы по всему коридору вспыхивают ярче обычного. Ниже этажом в комнате отдыха сам собой включается телевизор. По экрану проплывает большая белая акула.  
Закрыв дверь изнутри, Мэг оглядывает палату: тесновато, бело, как полагается в бесплатной больнице или какой-нибудь третьеклассной каюте. Шкаф, ночник на тумбочке, стул, койка - все предметы в самый раз для инвентарного списка пошедшего пару лет назад на дно прогулочного лайнера. Комната, наполненная туманным, размазанным светом от пола до потолка, но ни один предмет всплыть не норовит.  
Медсестра Мастерс называет утопленника из каюты номер сто шестнадцать по настроению. Кларенс, Эммануэль, Джонатан, Бартлби - и никогда каким-нибудь человеческим именем, вроде Джима, например. Впрочем, хоть ангелочком обзови - ему без разницы. Так и будет сидеть и смотреть: Джон Доу, белый мужчина лет тридцати трех-тридцати четырех, рост, вес, ни документов, ни особых примет. Предварительный диагноз: кататоническая шизофрения, сопровождаемая галлюцинациями и религиозным бредом. Последнее, впрочем, редко. Пациент все меньше реагирует на внешние раздражители.  
Уходит все глубже и глубже. На дне только ил, муть, аутизм, кома, донные твари, которые сгрызут острыми зубками все время, что отмерил тебе создатель, будут смаковать не быстро и не медленно, а именно так, что ты будешь рад, когда они наконец закончат и возьмутся за тебя.  
Мэг морщится, делает глубокий вдох-выдох, вентилирует легкие, как ныряльщица. Притрагивается к амулету на шее, затем отдергивает руку. Движения ее плавны, как и должно быть под водой. Голос приглушен:  
\- Твой новый лечащий врач - интерн-недоучка, переучившийся с ветеринара. Слишком уж любил собачек, а не их хозяек. Ф-фу, знаю я этих собачников, скукота. А ты даже не соизволишь прореагировать на всю ту пакость, что он тебе прописал.  
Пациент не поменял позы, все так же сидит на краешке койки, как будто готовый встать и уйти после звонка примерный ученик - но теперь смотрит он на медсестру. Та шепчет оживленно:  
\- Развлек бы, что ли. Откинул тапочки разок.  
\- Тапочки. - Первые слова за последние два дня. Это хорошо, и Мастерс подходит ближе, подтверждает:  
\- Да, тапочки. Давай-ка я их с тебя сниму. И ты ляжешь, не на пол, на кровать, вот так, - и пока она снимает, поддерживает, подтыкает, указывает, из-под мышки у нее выскальзывает карманного формата книжка в мягком переплете. - Вот дьявол!  
\- Я здесь, - зевает Дьявол, который не появляется в комнате с драматическими эффектами, он просто все это время сидел на тумбочке и продолжает сидеть. - Я-то здесь, а смысл?  
\- А вот кое-кому мы слова не давали, с глюками мы не разговариваем, правда же.  
\- С неудачниками, значит, разговариваем, а со мной нет? - поражается Отец Лжи и поддевает кроссовкой переплет книги. - Какое убожество. Что ты сегодня принесла? "Пролетая над гнездом кукушки"? "Повелителя мух"? "Архипелаг ГУЛАГ"?  
\- Со всем уважением, не твое дело, папочка - глаза Мастерс темнеют, и белок и радужка, становятся как черные зеркальца.  
\- Ты не самая моя любимая дочка, чтобы я переживал из-за того, что ты увиваешься вокруг полутрупа, который и в сортир-то без команды сходить не состоянии.  
\- Это мне особенно нравится, - отмахивается Мэг, гасит верхний свет, пододвигает стул, пристраивает ночник. - А еще подтыкать одеяльце, кормить с ложечки и объяснять, что с тобой мы не дружим.  
Сатана бурчит что-то в жанре: "хочешь замуж? Так выходи замуж за списанную ядерную боеголовку. Будешь ей подтыкать одеяльце и все такое", а Мэг подбирает с пола книгу, открывает наугад, начинает читать, и в свете лампы ее лицо становится полной луной, вызывающей приливы и отливы. Шепот ее разносится волнами, бьется о стены, возвращается не словами, а звуками: ухмнннн, фэйуннн.  
Постепенно Мастерс увлекается, и даже вспоминает - или та девчонка, в которую она вселилась, или она сама действительно помнит - упомянутую в книжке песенку: "Девчонки веселиться хотят". И это вызывает реакцию: больной недоуменно моргает. А может, из-за того, что Люцифер щелкает пальцами у самого его уха:  
\- Мне даже делать ничего не надо. Твоя сиделка неплохо сама справляется.  
Ночь переваливает за "мертвый час". В палате температура ощутимо падает, Люцифер дышит на окна, его дыхание застывает морозными узорами, оттаивает каплями. Где-то за стенкой останавливаются часы. Где-то на этаже остановка дыхания, и еще раньше, чем запищат блиперы у врачей, по коридору проносится быстрая тень Жнеца.  
\- А вот теперь пора баиньки, - решает Мастерс. Как давно женатые супруги, только у нее вместо пижамы - голубенький больничный костюм. Кровать слишком узкая, и чтобы лежать вместе, нужно не шевелиться. Впрочем, он и не шевелится.  
\- Это называется спать. Тебе это необязательно, но будет приятно. Не смотри на меня так, вообще не смотри, закрой глаза. Понимашь? Тогда ладно, я сама тебе их закрою.  
Кто-то - или Люцифер, или Мастерс - дотягивается до ночника и гасит свет.   
По коридору катят что-то - наверное, каталку с накрытым простыней телом; слышно, как кто-то - наверное, санитар - произносит:  
\- Кончено дело.  
Кто-то хихикает в темноте:  
\- Побуду у тебя до пересменки. Вечером вернусь. Будь хорошим мальчиком, и узнаешь, чем там в книжке у этой медсестры и ее писателя дело кончилось.  
Кто-то дышит в ухо:  
\- А затем мы придумаем что-нибудь еще. Раз уж лекарства не помогают. Может, ноги тебе для начала сломать? Вдруг поможет, а? Мы вместе непременно что-нибудь придумаем, чтобы тебя расшевелить. И мы тебя не оставим, нет.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечaние: Джон Доу - устоявшийся псевдоним, использующийся в документации, когда личность не установлена, тело неопознанно и т.п. В случае с женщинами использовался термин Джейн Доу (англ. Jane Doe).


End file.
